The present invention relates generally to spinal stabilization, and more particularly to spinal fusion implants and procedures for implanting the same, particularly percutaneously.
A wide variety of spinal fusion devices are used following partial or total discectomies for stabilization of the spine at that site. Many such devices are secured extradiscally, such as to the pedicles or spinous processes. For example, the SPIRE brand fusion products available from Medtronic, Inc. of Minneapolis, Minn. are typically secured to the spinous processes. See also the devices and methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,048,736 and 7,727,233. The implantation of such devices may involve significant muscle dissection and associated surgical time, as they are typically ill suited for minimally invasive surgical techniques. As a result, use of these devices may require significant recovery time. Thus, while numerous spinal fusion stabilization devices have been proposed, there remains a need for alternative approaches, particularly those suited for percutaneous implantation.